oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Corvin
History Corvin was born into a family of spell-casters, his father a wizard of respectable power and his mother was a stormborn. While not rich, his family was well off. As the first son, he was expected to become a great spell-caster, greater than his parents, make a name for himself and bring his name to the ranks of nobility, though things didn't quite go as planned. Corvin started his magic training at a very young age, his parents were hoping that with a little bit of encouragement, his stormborn powers from his mother would surface, but he had no such luck, it seemed that he hadn't inherited them. His parents didn't give up hope, from the moment he learned to read he was taught the arcane, like his father. Simultaneously, he was also taught about many religions and was told to pray to them and hope for divine gifts. When Corvin was 13, he still held no promise for magic, he had received no blessings from the gods, and has failed to cast anything arcane. At this point his parents had given up on him, his younger brother was now 6 and had already casted and his almost newborn sister had shown a strong connection to the stormborn blood within her. Wanting Corvin out of their sight, he was sent to live with his grandfather in Ginkuto. Corvin's grandfather was an architect and sometimes taught at the university. He taught him about science and maths for the next 5 years, Corvin proved quite exceptional in these fields of study and it didn't take him very long to reach the same level of expertise as his granddad. Though he did enjoy designing buildings, reading and making minor scientific experiments, he felt like there was something missing, a void. He wanted to go out and explore the world and see what it had to offer, but he couldn't. He wouldn't survive exploring the world, he had no magic, he never even learned to wield a sword and he couldn't leave because his grandfather needed him. When Corvin was almost 19 years old, his grandgather had died of natural causes. He had left a note to Corvin for when he died, it told of how he knew Corvin yearned to make a name for himself, it also pointed him towards a project he had been working on long ago, but never finished. Corvin found the item, it appeared to be a firearm, he had heard of such items, though they were more common in places like Warforge and Wrathia. Corvin without much holding him back, completed the gun, learned how to aim with it and left to seek out Haven's arena to find himself. Recent History Since beginning his adventures, he has become known as Budget Reinhardt a great sharpshooter, defeating enemies with immense barrages of bullets, tearing enemies apart. He is also known for his particular style of combat, whilst most gunslingers are known for using muskets and other two-handed firearms, Corvin wields a pistol in both hands. What is most odd about this style is, how is he able to reload with no hands free? Is it magic? is it with speeds that can't be seen with the naked eye? Could it be because he has multiple pistols on his person? It is unknown. Corvin in his adventures has: Been victorious in the arena multiple times, even killing a lich during one. He helped stop an invasion of evil fey. Helped defeat the leader of a cult. And has killed helped kill an evil dragon. All of these have made Corvin more confident about his abilities, but can be now seen as a bit cocky at times. Appearance Corvin is a young human male, he has rectangular shaped glasses that go over his light blue eyes, once in a while he has to move his somewhat messy brown hair out of his face. He has an average build for a human, he does have muscles though they aren't visible with his clothes on. He is often seen with a nice blueish-grey coat and wears nice clothes underneath. Personality When first meeting Corvin he can seem kind of awkward at times, often feeling a little uncomfortable among all the kitsune, dragons, giant toads, hell-knights,oni-kin that turn into demons and small girls with powerful magic. Otherwise he seems like a very calm person, he is observant and analytical. In most situation, he will try to be the voice of reason and to try and calm everyone down before rash decisions are made, though it has happened before where he feels entirely powerless because he gets ignored for some reason or another in these situations. It is quite odd, but whenever a fight is about to begin, Corvin is usually very nervous. Though once he has of his guns in his hands, it all seems to wash away and is replaced by immense confidence, or what can even be considered cockiness at times. He often fights with a smile on his face, loving the rush that combat gives him. When Corvin gets more comfortable with someones presence, he becomes more humorous and laid back, often making small jokes. Corvin likes giving good girls head-pats Relationships Kayo : Corvin met the white haired kitsune on his first visit to the arena and the two connected immediately. Corvin enjoys making her embarrassed and blush even though she tends to yell at him afterwards, he finds her the cutest this way. Corvin knows that if he ever needs anything, he can go to her for support. Corvin and Kayo share a relationship that is more than amicable, but he isn't quite sure how she really feels about him. Echo : '''Corvin met the young musician in an arena, Corvin thinks that her guitar skills are amazing. Along with Kayo, the two try to help the little girl, who seems to have amnesia, whenever they can. '''Aurelia Namkitu : Corvin has known the dragon rider for quite some time, he has shared battlefields with her on multiple occasions. Corvin has great respect for Aurelia and Uldre's fighting skills. While he doesn't share her beliefs, he admires her conviction and her devotion to her god Apsu. He helped her awaken some of her draconic powers. Kasai : Corvin met her on his very first mission then didn't see her for quite some time. He recently caught up with her, and has shared a few drinks with her. Corvin is a little jealous of Kasai, she is everything that he tried to become when he was younger, she holds great power in both arcane and holy magic, but he does not hate her for it, he has moved on with that part of his life, he thinks. Kasai happens to be one of the very few people whom Corvin has told about his condition. Enemies Corvin has met a few people whom he does not get along with, but not anyone he considers an enemy Aspirations Recently, Corvin has noticed that many of those around him have begun to make great changes in their lives, and has realized he has no true goal. He's decided that he wants to change the world with the advancement of technology, he wishes to make technology a good alternative to magic and make people less reliant on magical things. Category:Player Characters